


Remember Me

by Skaboom



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fall down the stairs that lands him in the hospital, Jeremy can't remember the last year...including a loving and nurturing relationship with Tyler Lockwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters. I just love them.

“Where am I?” Jeremy instantly reached up to rub his head when he woke, feeling the gauze that was wrapped around his head.

“Hospital.” Tyler Lockwood looked back at him, and Jeremy’s eyes widened. “You hit your head.”

“What the hell did you do to me?” For as long as Jeremy could remember, he and Tyler had knocked heads, no pun intended, and he was certain that the only reason Tyler would be at the hospital with him was if he was the one who had put him there.

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Tyler said softly. “You fell down the stairs, Jeremy, baby, I would never hurt you…”

“Baby?” Jeremy’s eyes got, if possible, even bigger. “What the hell, Lockwood? I’ll bet you fucking pushed me, didn’t you.”

“Jeremy, no…I wasn’t even there! I rushed over here as soon as I got the call that you’d been hurt!” Tyler was starting to get worried. This didn’t seem like the Jeremy he knew, the Jeremy that he had been dating for almost a year, the Jeremy that he had been in love with, a love he thought was reciprocated, until this moment. 

“Yeah, right.” Jeremy laughed. “What is this, some sort of sick joke? Are you trying to keep me from pressing charges?” He rolled his eyes.

“Jeremy…what day is it?” Tyler asked. 

“I don’t know, March something? March…8th.” He nodded. 

“What year?” Tyler asked, his stomach sinking. 

“It’s 2010, Lockwood, seriously, what the hell?” Jeremy frowned. 

“Jer, it’s July 3rd, 2011.” Tyler gulped. 

“No it’s not.” Jeremy shook his head. “I swear to GOD it’s 2010!” Jeremy gulped. “Stop fucking with me!” He wanted to believe that this was just Tyler fucking with him, but something seemed wrong. Was it really 2011?

“No, Jer, I’m sorry, but it’s not.” He sighed. “And that would mean you don’t remember us.” He lowered his head. “I’m sorry that I upset you.” He stood up. “Your sister’s outside, I’ll send her in.” He nodded towards Jeremy and headed outside, telling Elena about what seemed to be amnesia before he left. 

“Hey Jer.” Elena walked in, biting her lip. “So, Tyler said you don’t remember the last year.”

“I guess not.” Jeremy was lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had seen this in movies, but never expected it to happen to him, and now that it had, it was scary. Really, really scary.

“So you were probably very surprised to see Tyler when you woke up.” She bit her lip as she sat down in the chair that Tyler had been previously occupying.

“Yeah, what the hell was up with that?” Jeremy frowned. 

“I’m not sure how to say this to you,” Elena started, pausing to clearly collect her thoughts. “You and Tyler, you’ve been…romantically involved for the past year.” She sighed. “It started out as just…well, messing around, neither of you thought it would go anywhere, but you fell in love with him, and he fell in love with you.”

“This isn’t funny,” Jeremy said dryly. 

“It’s not a joke.” Elena shook her head, pulling out her iPhone. She got on facebook and instantly showed Jeremy is page, saying that he was ‘in a relationship’ with Tyler Lockwood. “See?” She went to his profile pictures. The current one was of him making a silly face, but the one before that was of him and Tyler kissing, and the one before that was of them holding hands, Jeremy smiling widely while Tyler kissed him on the cheek.

“Holy fuck…” Jeremy’s eyes widened. “That’s…that’s photoshopped.”

“There are whole albums, Jer, she whispered, shaking her head. “You guys have been together for awhile now, and you…you’ve been really happy with him.”

“No, I can’t…that’s…” Jeremy gulped, grabbing away the phone, looking through the pictures. There were so many like the first two, both of the boys holding hands, sitting on each other’s laps, kissing, holding each other, and Jeremy did look genuinely happy in every single one of them.

“Here.” Elena handed Jeremy his own phone. “Check your texts.”

“Oh god.” Jeremy went to his inbox, reading a conversation that was about a 100 text long conversation between himself and Tyler, and sure enough, both of them had been sending very romantic, loving, and occasionally graphic texts. “Fuck…” Jeremy gulped. “I’m in love with Lockwood?”

“Tyler,” Elena corrected. “Though you usually call him ‘baby’, or ‘Ty’ or ‘pup’.”

“Cause of the wolf thing?” Jeremy asked. 

“Thank god you remember that.” She nodded.

“And he calls me…” he looked down at his texts. “Jerbear?”

“All the time.” She grinned.

“Wow.” Jeremy set his phone down, hanging his head. “I need…I need to apologize to him…since I accused him of landing me here.”

“You did?” Elena looked pained. 

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. “But I’m not…I can’t be in a relationship with him, I don’t remember falling for him.”

“Are you sure you want to see him, then?” she asked. “He’ll be heartbroken.”

“Yes.” Jeremy nodded. “I at least owe him an explanation.”

“Alright.” Elena stood up, letting Tyler come back in as she left. 

“Hey.” Tyler sat down, not looking at Jeremy. 

“So…” Jeremy bit his lip. “So we’re…you know…”

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded. 

“And we…you know…”

“Almost every night.” Tyler nodded again. 

“Wow.” Jeremy lay back on his pillow. “That’s…kind of a lot to deal with right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Tyler sighed. “For what it’s worth, I really do love you.”

“I can see that.” Jeremy gestured to the texts. “Seems like I love you too, but…”

“But?” He tilted his head to the side, biting his lip worriedly. 

“But I can’t be with you, Tyler…I’m sorry.” He looked down. “I don’t remember falling for you, I don’t remember being with you, I don’t remember anything about us, I can’t be in a relationship that I know nothing about.”

“I understand.” Tyler looked away from Jeremy, his voice sounding choked up, and it was clear that, while he seemed to understand, he was not happy about the situation at all. “I’ll just…can I try one thing?” he looked up at Jeremy, tears in his eyes. 

“I guess so.” Jeremy nodded.

“Thanks.” Tyler stood up and moved closer, putting his hand on Jeremy’s cheek, kissing him softly. Instinctively, Jeremy’s eyes closed and he responded to the oddly familiar kiss, hanging his arms around Tyler’s neck. 

“Wait.” Jeremy pulled away. “I don’t understand.”

“I think I do.” Tyler didn’t smile, but he didn’t look as depressed as he had a few moments ago.

“Care to explain?” Jeremy tilted his head to the side. 

“You responded to my kiss,” Tyler said gently. “Your body remembers me, even if your mind doesn’t, at least not right now.” He reached out, taking Jeremy’s hands. “I’m sorry, but I’m not letting this go, not if you can still kiss me like that.”

“What…what do you mean?” Jeremy frowned. 

“I mean that I’m going to be here, to work with you.” He looked Jeremy in the eye. “I’m going to do whatever it takes to help you remember me, remember us.”

“And…and if I don’t?” Jeremy asked. 

“You will,” Tyler stated, sounding confident. 

“But what if I don’t?” Jeremy frowned. 

“Then I’ll make you fall in love with me all over again.” Tyler smiled softly at Jeremy. “It’s going to be okay, Jerbear,” he said softly. 

“I hope so.” Jeremy bit his lip, then, just to try it out, threw out one of the things Elena had told him. “Pup.”

“You remember that?” Tyler asked hopefully. 

“Elena told me,” he admitted. “But you know, it wasn’t as hard to hear coming out of my mouth as I thought it would be.”

“That’s because in here,” Tyler tapped Jeremy’s head gently. “You don’t remember how you feel, but in here,” he tapped Jeremy’s chest, just where the heart was. “You know that you love me.” He leaned forwards, putting his hand to Jeremy’s cheek. “We just have to get your brain and your heart to synch up again and it’s all going to be okay.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“We’ll deal with that if it happens,” Tyler said softly. “But I don’t think it’s going to.”

“Why are you so confident?” Jeremy asked. 

“Because.” Tyler shrugged. “We fell in love once, there was something that made you fall in love with me, and maybe you don’t remember what that was, but it’s not gone, you just have to find it again.” Tyler kissed Jeremy’s forehead softly. “And I know that you will.”

“Okay.” Jeremy gulped. This all felt strange, but much to his surprise, he found himself hoping desperately that Tyler was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and critiques always welcome!


End file.
